Better Than Sex
by socalledsara
Summary: Change of summary:Sara fools around with Randy secretly but when she starts falling for John. What will happen? RANDY:OC:CENA..Batista eventually Read&Review!
1. A little introduction

Okay, i lied. I deleted all the fanfics i ever wrote including my one that i posted here. I know i keep doing this but i wouldnt be giving you my best if i didnt like what i wrote you know? So here it is my newest FIC, that i will continue to write. I do not own any WWE superstars in this fanfic, although i wish i did. I only own Sara, i do not own the title either my favorite band Halifax owns that. Anyways enjoy and don't be mad at me! 3

* * *

**_  
_**

**_ "So why do we breathe sex like lovers, but live like enemies"_**

_The light flashed green as the lock opened to her room. The scent of vanilla filled the room, the lights were dimmed, you could here soft music playing from the bedroom, as he took another step he could feel his body shiver, he felt the wanting as he turned the door handle. He opened it slowly as he saw her laying on the bed with her head titled back, she was wearing a black lace short dress. "That's new" he said to himself. When she realized he was in the room she smiled at his existence. She slid down to the edge of the bed and stood up to walk over to him. Her hands roamed his body as the tension between them was growing higher and higher. _

"_You look beautiful" he whispered in her ear as he laid a kiss right below it. She smiled as goosebumps formed on her body._

"So where were you last night!" Candice asked the WWE executive.

"I ended up falling asleep, sorry girl" Sara replied.

"sleep, sure" Candice began. "Randy didn't show up either, were you two together!" Candice teased.

"Ugh you know we weren't, i hate that guy" Sara said completely lying to someone who was supposed to be her best friend.

"Alright alright" Candice said as she picked up a bottle of water.

"You need to go get ready for your next match" Sara said.

"I know I know" Candice said leaving the room as Sara smiled then turned to find a seat. She ran her hand through her hair she was currently overwhelmed with work and last night she forgot about it. Unfortunately she had to tune back into reality and face her job and the work that was handed with it. She loved her job though, it was the best thing about her life currently, everything was really in shambles in her personal life. So she pretended she didn't have one. As she began to take a sip of her orange mango juice giggles sounded from the entrance of catering. She turned her head to see the diva search contestants and Randy Orton oogling all over them. She shook her head and laughed a little from amusement. She decided to head to where she had her laptop set up and get out of catering before any more meat heads came in. As she passed by the girls they all excitedly said Hi and waved as Sara returned the gesture. But before she could even leave she felt a tight squeeze on her back side. She rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Orton if you ever touch me like that again, I'll make sure you never have sex again" she said then turned to leave as he just grinned at her.

At the end of the night the superstars were gathered in catering as Sara got up on a small stage they had setup.

"Hey Guys" she began getting all their attention. "Just wanted to say you all continue to impress me, you've all been so easy on me and it's been 2 months, I'm so blessed to be on the road with all of you, I love it guys, seriously thank you for making me feel at home and welcomed and most of all loved"

All of the superstars let out an "aw" in unison as Sara smiled then stepped down. Tonight she was going to go out and party with a few of the girls, Candice, Maria, Torrie and Melina. She was already dressed to impress as the 5 girls left the arena in a limo and off to the hottest club new york had to offer.


	2. A Concerned Friend?

The club tonight was packed with WWE superstars, each sharing drinks, dancing, enjoying themselves after a very tiring night.

Sara was a dancer, ever since she was 10 she danced. So when she was on the dance floor you could say she owned it. She danced with her girls, and some of the guys but even if she danced alone she was still mesmerizing.

After taking a much needed break, the brunette beauty went to go take a seat at the bar. Next to her sat Adam Copeland (Edge) and John Cena.

"Well look who finally took a break" Adam said as he turned to look at a very exhausted Sara.

"Yeah, I shouldn't of stayed out there so long" she said as she caught her breath.

"Are you okay?" John Cena asked worried actually. She smiled at his concern.

"I'll be fine John" she said smiling. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel a bit faint. Her eyes lowered a little was John watched her slowly fall to her right as he caught her.

"Yeah, she overworked herself" John said as Adam helped him out of the club.

As the breeze hit her forehead she slowly opened her eyes as she found herself in John's arms.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out, I don't blame you though" John said gently putting her down as she held onto his arm for support. As she stood there breathing and running her hand through her hair two people came out of the club as she saw it was Randy and some diva search girl. Randy turned and saw Sara with her arm over her forehead.

"Hey, is she alright?" Randy asked John.

"She passed out" John said, as Sara looked over at Randy and gave a little smile.

"I'll be fine" she said reassuring Randy.

John was lost with this whole thing, when he saw Randy and Sara together they were fighting and arguing, but times like these made John wonder. Were they together when they went to clubs and both of them were missing? Or was it just a coincidence?

Randy walked off with the girl. It was an understanding between Sara and Randy that he wouldn't screw around with another girl but he would never back down getting head. It just made the wannabe diva look pathetic but whatever its her life. But Sara wouldn't deny that she was jealous, those were for her to touch and her only. But if they wanted to keep their little relationship on the down low she'd have to agree to whatever, and so would he. Which was by far the hardest thing for Randy, if anything he was the dominant kind, he wouldn't allow another mans hands near his 'property'.

"Want me to take you back to the hotel?" John offered.

"Do you mind?" Sara asked nervously.

"Not at all" John said with a pleasant smile.

Ever since Sara was hired though, John had taken a liking to her. They had hung out a few times then grew distant. It wasn't only till recently that their relationship begun to bloom more. They would go for drinks together hang out, go to movies, do things that couples would do. But with Randy and John being such good friends, there was a little bit of a dilemma if something ever were to happen.

John helped Sara into his rental as he went to the other side of the car and got in himself. The car ride wasn't too long as they listened to the radio, John kept his eyes on the road and Sara kept her eyes on John. She could tell he was trying not to look at her, but she was begging to see his precious blue eyes.

"John" she said breaking the silence.

"Yea?"

"You've got the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen" she blurted out.

"Are you drunk?" he said quickly locking his eyes with hers as she smiled.

"No, I'm serious" she said as she slid her hand into his free one. He looked down and smiled as he continued to drive to the hotel.


	3. First Kiss

**Hey Guys; hope you liked the first 2 chapters; thanks for the reviews; as always supply more of those. I only own Sara.

* * *

**  
As they pulled into the hotel parking lot John opened the car door for Sara. She stepped out and locked her arm with John's.

"C'mon John let's skip!" she said jokingly as she giggled.

John let out a laugh and watched Sara take her arm back and run to the front of the hotel. She was definitely hyped up now she waited at the front door as she yelled things to John. She looked to her side to see Randy and that girl he was with before stumble out of the hotel. She stopped her ranting and yelling and listened to the girl giggle.

"Oh hey Sara" she said as Randy kissed the girls cheek making Sara cringe.

"Hey Girl" she said in response with a genuine smile, within seconds John had his arm wrapped around Sara shoulders as she felt the weight on her.

"Hey Orton" John said as they exchanged hello's.

"What are you two doing tonight?" Randy asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I'll probably end up going to sleep" Sara said.

"Same" John added.

"Cool, well I'll see you guys tomorrow" Randy said as he departed.

"Ugh, did you see thank skankoid on his arm" Sara said annoyed as John laughed.

"Yes, yes I did" he said as they hit the elevator button.

"God I honestly hate them all, they always suck up to me" Sara said as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Yeah they suck up to me too, if you know what I mean" John said nudging Sara.

"Sick John!" She said.

"I'm kidding!"

They both laughed down the hallway till they reached Sara's hotel room. They calmed their voices as Sara leaned against the hotel room door.

"John, thanks for taking care of me tonight" Sara said taking John's hands and holding them.

"It's no problem" he said smiling.

Both of them were nervous, their hearts were racing they knew what was going to happen next. Sara quickly let go of John's hands and put them on his sides as she moved closer. John's hands went to the back of her neck as the other hand caressed her left cheek, they moved closer until their lips finally touched. Sparks set off as they tasted each other passionately, Sara tugged John closer to her body as she felt his warmth against her petite frame. As their lips broke apart they leaned their forehead against each others and smiled at the same time. John then kissed her forehead.

"Night Princess" he said then walked off. Sara smiled as she was lost in her own little world she took her hotel key out and opened the door, leaning against it as it closed she touched her lips and had the biggest grin on her face.

Little did John and Sara know Randy had been watching the whole time…

At about 2:00am Candice came stumbling into her room she shared with Sara. Sara rubbed her eyes as she heard her friend drop her bags. She got up and went to where the living room area was.

"Sara, I am SO drunk" she shouted making Sara laugh.

"Yeah I see that sweetie, lets get you to bed" she said helping her friend. It was nights like these where Candice realized how much of a good friend Sara was to her. I guess Sara would have to wait till morning to tell Candice about the kiss John and her shared.


	4. I wanna be loved by you

Sara was never much of a sleeper, definitely more of a morning person than a night person. She woke up at about 7:30 the next morning and decided to put on some sweat pants and head downstairs, she tied up her long brown hair as her black camisole covered her body. She headed to the elevators to see Randy waiting for the elevator as well.

"Morning" she said smiling sweetly.

Randy turned his head and returned the smile, but it was a bit cold. The door to the elevator opened as Sara stepped in first.

"Did I do something?" she asked.

"No" Randy said with his arms folded.

"Liar" she said staring at him.

"No seriously, I'm fine" he said. Sara returned him a sly look but decided to push the subject aside.

"Wanna join me for coffee?" as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Sure" he said. He was actually hoping he'd run into Sara he knew she woke up early and they would usually join each other for coffee some mornings. Mornings like these.

Luckily, the hotel had a starbucks in it, so Sara ordered her favorite white chocolate mocha with extra whip, Randy paid, it was a usual thing. They found a seat inside towards the back.

He watched her take sips of her drink and file her nails.

"You look beautiful this morning" he said.

She looked over and smiled.

"I don't have make up on, my hair is a mess, I'm a mess, your just being a suck up, which I don't mind from time to time" she said

"I'm not sucking up, and you look perfect without make up" he said.

Sara put her nail file down.

"Randy is there something you want?" she said as she laughed.

"So I can't compliment you now?" he said.

"No.." she said and took another sip of her drink.

"So what did you do last night?" Sara asked as she ginned at Randy.

"You know, she offered, I accepted" he said.

"Because the night before wasn't good enough, I see" she said on purpose.

"Oh come on Sara, you know that's not true"

"Oh okay.." she said rolling her eyes.

"Sara, don't even" he started. "We've had this talk so many times"

"I know, I know" she said as she took the last sip of her drink.

"I should probably get back upstairs" she said.

"Nuh uh, I'm not done with you yet" Randy said.

"Alright what else?"

"Last night, I saw you and John" Randy said.

"Well good, I'm glad your not blind" Sara said as she patted his shoulder then begun to stand up.

"Nuh uh" Randy said as he pushed her gently back to her chair.

"I saw you two kiss"

"Okay?"

"Do you like him or something?" Randy asked scared deep inside.

"I don't know" Sara said.

"No I'm not gonna have you fooling around with him" Randy said.

"Oh okay master" Sara said sarcastically.

"Sara" he whined back.

"Randy, I really don't wanna have this conversation here" she said.

"Fine" Randy got up and took her hand as they ended up in Randy's room.

Sara made herself comfortable on Randy's couch as he paced the room in front of her. He then ended up on his knees in front of Sara as his hands were on her thighs and his head was against her tummy.

"Please, I'll do whatever just please don't do anything with him, please"

Sara smiled down at Randy as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Okay" she said as he looked up.

"Really?"

"I guess, I mean, it's hard Randy"

"Whats hard?"

"Seeing you with these skanks, Randy you have no idea how it feels when I see your arm around another girl, I'm sick of keeping this relationship under covers. If you can't agree to that, then I'll just have to end things with you" she said.

"Fine, I guess" Randy said.

"though you'll somehow screw something up, then I'll somehow forgive you" she said making Randy smile.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me" Randy said smirking as he saw Sara roll her eyes from the term 'love'. Even though it was no secret that every time they were together at the end Randy was the first to say it to Sara, as she said the 4 magic words back 'I love you too'

Things between them were actually fading as of lately, but the fireworks went off as things began to get heated that morning.


	5. We are cute, arent we?

**Here's chapter 5, i meant to update yesterday but was messing up and wouldnt even let me log in. So here it is, oh and did anyone watch the GAB press conference when Batista was there and he was like "Lay it out on you?" oh my god! pure sex, just pure sex. haha, anyways enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review// I only own Sara.

* * *

**  
As if she was never gone, Candice woke up to see Sara in the living room watching tv.

"Okay spill your guts"

"John kissed me last night" she blurted out as Candice ran to the couch and practically jumped on Sara.

"Oh my god, was it good!"

"It was amazing!"

Your probably wondering, 'what about the talk Sara had with Randy' Well…

_After the love making Randy began to stroke Sara's hair. _

"_So we're keeping it on the d-l still right?" he said. _

_Sara groaned. "I thought we said"_

"_Sara, it's just I have a reputation to uphold, and so do you, I just don't want to ruin that baby" he said kissing her lips._

_All Sara did was close her eyes and accept what he said. _

The next morning Candice and Sara headed out together to the airport like they did everytime. They sat next to each other, and grabbed a starbucks at the airport, it was a routine. They did everything with each other, from getting their nails done to shopping at the same stores. Everyone that knew them knew that they were the best of friends and no one could split them apart.

"Hey Princess" a voice said as a arm was draped around Sara's shoulder. She looked to her side and saw John. He looked as beautiful as ever, his blue eyes sparkled capturing Sara's.

"Aw look at you two" Candice said. John looked over and let out a laugh.

"we are cute aren't we?" John said as Sara looked up at him. John was not one to hide his affection that he had, especially towards Sara, it had only been that one kiss; but it felt so natural when he kissed the side of her head. Even though from a far Randy saw this going on, he was confident that he would satisfy Sara at the end of the night.

John and Sara walked on to the airplane together not far behind was Candice, when John was about to take a seat next to Sara she stopped him.

"John, um, Candice" Sara said as Candice then approached them.

"So baby girl, John can sit there" Candice assured.

"But CM.."

"No seriously babe" Candice said, she couldn't help but feel happy for her friend. She only wanted her best friend to experience the rush of being in love. Candice already knew what it felt like since she was married.

John welcomingly took the seat next to Sara. The plane ride was short to say the least, only 2 hours down to South Carolina, Myrtle Beach, Sara's favorite vacation getaway. Sara spent most of the plane ride sleeping, as her head rested on John's shoulder as he read various car magazines. Once they began to land Sara woke up and smiled seeing John next to her. It was definitely a different feeling than what she felt with Randy.

"Can I borrow you for a sec?" Randy asked as he took Sara out of line with Candice in at the rental desk.

"Whats up Orton?" she asked playing her character as Orton being her enemy.

"Are we on for tonight?" he asked quietly.

"I actually have plans with John" she said nonchalantly then walked back in line leaving Randy confused and pissed off. "I thought she agreed to not see him" he said puzzled in his head.

"Hey Cena!" Randy yelled out seeing his best friend walking with his bags.

John turned around and greeted Randy.

"Whats up man?" Cena asked casually.

"Whats up, you and Sara man?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, she's an amazing girl, I'm actually taking her out tonight" John said.

"Candice told me her favorite place here" John said thinking about his romantic plans for the night.

"Sweet man" Randy said as he wanted to punch Cena. "How could Sara do this to me?" he asked himself. He was being down right selfish, but of course, he didn't think so.


	6. Perfect Date

**Short Chapter! Sorry! haha / I only own Sara.

* * *

**  
As the night approached, Sara got dressed, her hair was straightened, her makeup was done to perfection. Her curvy body was dressed in a casual short jean skirt with a black halter top and black sandals.

"Look at you Mama!" Candice said as she saw Sara staring in the mirror.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing!" Candice said excitedly.

"Really?" Sara said biting her lip nervously.

"Yes, stop worrying" she said as she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get that!" Candice said jumping off of the bed. She greeted John and let him in as Sara soon was in the same area he was. John's eyes widened as he saw Sara, looking beautiful as always. There was something about her tonight, something that was just natural feeling about the date. It felt right.

"Alright Princess, lets get out of here" John said offering his arm to her. She accepted as they took off to the car downstairs.

Rental of choice was a black mustang convertible. John put the top down and put in a mix of Sara's favorite bands, if he was trying to win to her heart, he didn't have to try hard.

"John! Halifax is my favorite!" She said as she turned up the volume. He smiled as he drove to Boardwalk at the Beach, they parked in front of Planet Hollywood.

"Oh my god, my favorite" Sara said excitedly jumping out of the car.

As they walked inside John went to the waiter and told him he had a reservation for two, the man nodded and escorted Sara and John to a private area that was enclosed, there was champagne in a bucket of ice with candles surrounding them.

"John, this is amazing" Sara said covering her mouth. A single tear dropped from her eyes which made John laugh.

"Are you crying?"

"No!" Sara said as she wiped it away.

"John, this is amazing, why?" she asked.

"Because, you've been a great friend since you've arrived, and ever since the other night when we kissed, I've been planning the perfect evening for you, you only deserve the best Princess" he said smiling as Sara threw her arms around John. They didn't even sit, Sara was so in shock. They soon took their seat next to each other in a curved booth.


	7. The Last Time

If only that night could of lasted forever. Unfortunately Sara had to get back to reality, and what was really going on. She couldn't just blow off Randy completely. Plus Candice's husband was in town and so Sara decided last minute she would share a room and let her best friend enjoy the evening with her hubby.

"_lets sleep tonight on a bed of nails so that every other night doesn't seem so painful after all" _

Sara went to the lobby and waited downstairs, she couldn't get a hold of Randy and she didn't want to ask John, she just didn't want things to go too fast with him. She waited with her bags surrounding her as she played games on her sidekick.

"What are you doing with all your bags out here?" a voice asked. She looked up to see Randy.

"Ugh where have you been" Sara said getting up hitting his arm.

"I was asleep, I turned my cell off" He said smirking.

"Well, can I be your roomie tonight please?" she asked.

"Sure" he said as he grabbed her bag.

"Thank you thank you thank you" she said kissing his cheek, yes in public. But it was morning and no one was around.

"Yeah yeah" he said as they approached the elevator.

Sara could honestly say she enjoyed her day spent with Randy in his hotel room, they ordered room service, watched movies, and pigged out. She rested in Randy's arms as she would fall in and out of sleep taking short naps. It had been a while since her and Randy did that, but he was about to kill the mood.

"So you and Cena, your dating or something?" Randy asked.

"I don't know, it's a lot to think about, like I have no clue whats going on with us" Sara admitted.

"Yeah me either" he said as he brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

"You know what, lets go take a bubble bath!" Sara said breaking the weird talk.

Randy smirked. "Okay" he said he followed her to the huge luxury bathroom, that was one thing Sara enjoyed about nights with Randy, he always had the most amazing bathrooms. She turned on the water as it got comfortably warm and put the soap in as it formed bubbles.

"You comin?" Sara asked as Randy stood in the door way.

"Yeah" he said walking over, watching Sara undress.

She pulled the tshirt she was wearing over her head and tossed it on the ground. Randy just smiled seeing her strip for him. Next her jeans came off revealing her matching black lace thong that went with her favorite black lace bra. She tossed her sandals in the pile, following her bra and thong. She slowly got in.

"Ok, Mr.Orton, your next" she said. It didn't take Randy long though to take his clothes off as he got in the tub behind Sara. She relaxed immediately resting her head on his chest as his hands wrapped around her body.

"I do love you Sara Danielle" he whispered in her ear.

"Randy, why do you say things like that" she said tilting her head up.

"Because its true" he said then kissed her cheek.

She rolled her eyes knowing he couldn't see.

"It's just, I know you care about me, but saying you love me, it's all to quick, I mean I love you as being one of my best friends definitely but, Randy I.."

She was paused when Randy's hand went over her mouth.

"Stop babbling" he said removing his hand.

"Sorry" she said under her breath.

"So I guess, this is it" Randy said.

Sara titled her head up.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive" he said.

It was going to be hard to get used to. But it had been too long and if the relationship wasn't gonna go anywhere, Sara needed to end it, her gut instinct told her so. But that night was the most painful of all, like sleeping on a bed of nails. Knowing it was their last night with each other.

* * *

**Alright, theres the end of the Randy and Sara relationship. Or is it? Stay tuned throughout the fic to find out. Don't forget to Review! **


	8. A friendly face

**Long Chapter... I only own Sara. Enjoy!

* * *

**  
Things couldn't of gotten any better for John though. Well in his personal life, suddenly after Randy broke it off with Sara, she had a lot more time for John. They spent hours talking and hanging out, John actually made the effort to get to know Sara, which she appreciated more than anything.

At a raw house show Sara was hanging out in John's locker room when he had a match. She sat down on the comfortable couch provided with the room and watched the show from a monitor. She was beginning to finally relax till someone knocked at the door. She decided to answer it to have a flower delivery guy standing there.

"Sara right?" the guy asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"these are for you" he handed the flowers to her then left.

She set them down next to her, she took out the letter that came with the flowers.

"Sara, the last few days have been amazing with you, since you told me how much you like pink roses, I decided what the hell, here you go princess

-John"

Sara held the note to her heart.

"He's too precious" she said out loud.

"Who me?" a voice said as she turned to the door to see John. She hopped up and hugged him tightly, she then started to place kisses all over his face.

"Haha princess, calm down" he said, not that he didn't mind.

"John, I've never ever gotten flowers, ever, like I've had boyfriends but never have they gotten me flowers" she said rambling.

"Well I'm glad I was the first" he said cupping her face. He leaned in and touched his lips to hers.

"Er, am I interrupting something" a familiar voice said.

John broke the kiss to see Randy coming in, 'great' Sara thought to herself.

"nah man, whats up?" John asked.

Sara gathered her flowers ignoring whatever the two were talking about, she got her purse and threw it over her shoulder.

"Babe, I'm gonna get to my office" she said as she leaned into John for a kiss.

"Kay, I'll see you after the show" he said.

She smiled at Randy then left.

"Hey she actually smiled at you" John said hitting his friends shoulder.

"Yeah, hah" Randy said running his hand through his hair.

"So is there something you need, because I gotta change" John asked.

"Um me and the guys were just wondering if you're going out tonight?"

"I think me and Sara are just going to hang out" John said.

"Alright well I'll catch ya later" Randy said then left the room.

He walked down the hall and kicked everything he saw, he was mad, mad that John was going out with the one person he thought he loved. His best friend, but he would never do anything to hurt John, or Sara.

Sara took a seat and opened her laptop.

"Jesus, 20 new emails!" she said out loud.

"Are you Miss Brown?" a voice said.

She looked up at one of the biggest guys in the WWE.

"Y..yes" she stuttered making sure she wasn't drooling.

"Oh great, I'm Dave, Dave Bautista" he said putting out his hand. She accepted.

"So what can I do for you Mr. Bautista?" she said.

He licked his lips, he wasn't expecting this 'Miss Brown' to be such a young, attractive woman.

"Um, I think you have my script" he said.

"Possibly" she said. She bent down to grab her bag, not realizing how much she exposed, but Dave didn't mind, he enjoyed the view.

She scrambled through her papers.

"Ah! Here it is" she said holding it out to him.

"Great, thanks" he said.

"alright, I guess I'll see you later" she said continuing to type.

"Bye Miss Brown" he said.

"Bye Mr. Bautista, by the way" she started. He turned around, "Call me Sara" she said and flashed a smile.

"10 down, 10 more to go" she said as John walked into the room.

"Jesus girl, you ready to go" he said stealing her attention.

"is it time to go!" she said looking at the computer clock.

"Yes, you can answer those tomorrow" he said.

"Yeah" she said taking a deep breath.

She shut down her computer and put it in her bag as John carried it to the rental.

"Wanna hear a funny story?" John asked as they started heading back to the hotel.

"Yea sure" she said smiling.

"So Batista, Dave, he's back, after getting his script he came to say hey, and he was talking about the hot new writer/assistant, and how he was checking you out and how you have a nice rack" he said.

Sara immediately felt her cheeks redden. "Oh my god, I'm embarrassed"

"What, don't be!" John said taking her hand.

"What did you tell him?" Sara said eager to know.

"I told him you were my girlfriend, and you shoulda seen his face, it was priceless".


	9. You're a great friend

**Here's chapter 9! Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming! I love seeing what you guys have to say, makes me want to write more.  
I only own Sara... **

**

* * *

**For a week Sara was sent on the road with Smackdown. She enjoyed meeting new people but missed John so much, but he always assured her he'd be right there for her in a weeks time. She wasn't that lonely though, Dave had taken a liking to Sara, he brought her coffee in the morning, and treated her to lunch. It was honestly one of the best weeks of her life.

As she started to get ready for bed, there was a knock at her hotel room door.

"what is this!" she said annoyed.

She went to the door and opened it to reveal Dave on the other end.

"Oh Dave, come in" she said.

He stepped in, his facial expression couldn't of been more saddening.

"Dave what happened?" Sara asked immediately.

She took his hand and sat on the couch facing him, sitting one leg under the other.

"My wife, she just had divorce papers delivered to me" he said.

Sara's eyes widened, she had been the child of a divorce, she knew what it was like.

"Dave, I'm so sorry, I didn't know things were bad?"

"They weren't, well I don't know, when I was home we did nothing but argue. I mean we hadn't seen each other in such a long time, I thought she'd run into my arms, but she was more than distant." He explained.

All Sara did was rub his back, if she hadn't of been a writer for the WWE, she considered being a therapist. She was a great listener, and was told she gave the best advice. She also experienced things first hand which many therapists haven't.

"What about your daughter?" Sara asked.

"She's in college, I know, I'm only 37 but I had her very young" he said.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Dave" she said continuing to comfort.

He turned his head and smiled at Sara.

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here this week" Dave said.

"I'm glad that I'm wanted" Sara said laughing.

"I'll miss you kid" he said looking deep into her eyes.

"Aww don't get all fluffy on me big man or your gonna make me cry, and I cry easily" she said playfully hitting his arm.

"No seriously, you've been a great friend" he said.

"Yeah, and I'll miss you bringing me coffee, but we'll keep in touch" she said. "You act like this is the last time we'll ever see each other, I guarantee you that you'll see me so much that you'll get sick of me" she said making him smile.

* * *

That one week had been the longest week of John's life, he missed Sara, missed her badly. He waited at the airport, pacing nervously, biting his lip. 

"Maybe if you weren't so anxious you would of noticed I arrived" Sara said playfully. John looked over as his eyes widened, he lifted her off her feet and spun her around.

After he set her down he pulled her close to him locking his lips onto hers. Their tongues explored each others mouths like never before. Every time they kissed there was a different feeling, and every feeling was magical.

"Eww PDA!" a women's voice said.

Sara broke the kiss to see Candice standing with her arms folded.

"CANDY!" Sara yelled. She ran over to her best friend and squeezed her tightly.

"You cannot leave again Sara, this week has been the longest week ever" Candice said. Apparently John wasn't alone, Candice felt the same way, ever since Sara started to work at the WWE, she and Candice were inseparable

They started chit-chatting as John followed. He shook his head and let out a small laugh.

"this is just typical Sara" he said to himself.

But after a bunch of talking and arriving at the car Candice got in the backseat as John loaded it up. Sara stopped him.

"John" she said touching his hand.

"Yeah?"

"I missed you so much" she said wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"I missed you too" he said.


	10. never underestimate

**I only own Sara

* * *

**

Sara began to check her emails at Monday Night Raw, she had received one almost every other day from Dave. He told her he wasn't too computer savvy, but I guess he is. Sara smiled as he would tell her about his day, things fans did, pictures they gave him, and the crazy questions they asked him.

"What are you smiling about?" Candice asked walking in the room.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for a match?" Sara asked grinning.

"yeah" Candice said turning around. She was definitely one to delay things.

She quickly wrote a reply to Dave then shut her laptop, she went out to the area of the arena where the monitors were set up. She watched many wrestlers paying special attention to their technique and what some of them could improve on.

"There's my princess" a voice said, John's voice.

Sara turned around and saw John's baby blues starting at her.

"Hey baby" she said standing up wrapping her arms around John's neck. He kissed her lips softly sucking on her bottom lip before letting go.

"Alright get out there, kick some ass" Sara said smiling.

He grinned back at her and left to the curtain.

She sighed and sat back down, she heard Amy and Adam walking together, unfortunately they were even worse backstage. It's almost as Amy didn't have any self respect, she let Adam treat her like trash, but hey whatever floats your boat.

"Well look what we have here" Adam said as he approached Sara.

"Hi Adam…Amy it's good to see you" Sara said.

"Amy go ahead I'll be there in a sec" Adam said.

"So what are you doing critiquing people?" Adam asked.

"Yes, you should really get to the curtain" Sara said.

The way he hovered over her was intimidating; she wanted to tell him to back the fuck off. But he was the one person who found out about her and Randy, and didn't want it getting out.

"Alright, I'm going…" he said.

He was acting rather mischievous, well more than usual.

* * *

As Sara began to undress John wrapped his arms around her bare skin. 

She turned around and put her arms around his neck. It was time, the time both of them had been wanting but waited. John couldn't wait any longer, and neither could Sara.

Both of them nearly undressed started to kiss intensely. John backed Sara up to the bed till the back of her knees hit the bed frame. She let herself fall onto the bed. John hovered on top of her he slowly placed kisses down her body till he reached her jeans. He unbuttoned them, then slid them down her legs. He was only in his boxers as he slid down her panties then Sara helped him remove his boxers. When their skin touched, Sara formed goose bumps. She had never felt this way, she let John take control of her body and did he take control of it good. He would whisper words into her ear then kiss her neck. He easily stuck himself inside of her.

"J..John" Sara would stutter her words while the love making would get more intense.

"mmm baby you feel so good" he would say to her.

That night they didn't get any sleep at all, they were too busy fooling around all over the hotel room, the bed, the couch, the table, the bathroom, the shower, the bathroom counter, everywhere, it was more intense than anything Randy had ever done. She was more than surprised by John's bedroom capabilities, but I guess you should never underestimate someone.

* * *

"Hey baby, look whos here!" John shouted from across the room at the Verizon Center in DC. They were at a super show, and of course Dave was there. Sara turned her head and saw Dave standing and waving. Her jaw dropped as he ran over and jumped into Dave's strong arms.

"Oh my god Dave I missed you!" Sara said as he put her down on her feet.

"Haha, I missed you too kid" Dave said.

The truth was, he missed her more than you would know. When she jumped into his arms he wanted to attack her lips. There was definitely some attraction with Sara and Dave, he was a charmer. Any woman would be lucky to have him.

* * *

**Oh snap! So don't forget to review, because i love those things, anyways hope you enjoyed chapter 10!**  



	11. Finally

Heading to her hotel room alone was strange. But she was too tired to go out tonight. John would eventually catch up, but honestly Sara wished he would of just left with her. "Oh well" she told herself. It wasn't the first time she's been left alone. There were a couple of things John didn't know about Sara.

One: She was on anti-depressants

Two: She had been married before

Three: She was pregnant but had a miscarriage

Number one was the result of two and three. If it wasn't for growing up in the middle of a chaotic household, experiencing her parents divorce first hand, and having no attention, she may have been able to lead a normal life. But she didn't, though she always believed everything happens for a reason.

Sara tossed her things on the floor and set up her laptop on the coffee table across from the couch. She changed into her pajamas, which consisted of a football jersey of John's and sometimes jogging pants depending if she was hot or cold.

After cleaning her face removing all her makeup and tossing her hair into a messy bun she sat on the couch and opened her laptop. Yes, she was addicted to the thing, ever since she could remember she was a computer geek, and was damn proud. She sent an email to her Mom like she would do every week, letting her know about how she was doing, telling her about John, things of that sort.

Finally after a half an hour of chatting on instant messenger with her friends John opened the hotel room door.

"Finally" Sara said still looking at her laptop.

"Sorry baby" he said tossing his duffel bag on the floor. Sara looked up and smiled. She put up an away message and put her laptop back on the coffee table.

She went over and wrapped her arms around John.

"You know last night was the most amazing night" he said turning around to look at Sara.

"Yeah it was" she said standing on her tip toes to lay a quick kiss on John's lips.

"So I guess you and Dave are best friends now?" John said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Sara laughed. "I don't know" she said sitting on her knees behind John.

"He's got a thing for you" John said.

"Okay?" Sara said as she ran her hands down John's bare chest.

"that's all just okay?" John said.

"John, he's my friend, that's it" Sara assured as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his back kissing it quickly.

He turned around on the bed to look at Sara.

"You look so beautiful" John said placing his hand on Sara's cheek.

Sara smiled, she loved the way John would compliment her, it gave her the best self-esteem. He leaned in and captured her lips, there was definitely a want, a need there as Sara leaned back into the bed pulling John on top of her. They fiercely attacked each others lips using their tongues to explore each others mouths, until John's cell phone went off.

He leaned up off of Sara, she let a half smile as he gave her a sincere expression.

"Hello…oh hey…no maybe another time…yeah sorry man…uh huh…okay…bye"

"Who was that?" Sara asked curiously.

"Orton, he was wondering if we were going out tonight"

"It's just I'm tired, I mean you can-"

"Sara, I would never go out without you" John said as he kissed Sara's forehead.

"Now get under the covers and keep the bed warm for me" he said then headed into the bathroom.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 11, keep the reviews comin!**  



	12. Mistakes we knew we were making

**Okay, some of you might hate me for this chapter, but it was bound to happen...**

**I only own Sara.**

**

* * *

**  
Sara woke up the next morning going to her laptop. They had the day off and would be leaving tomorrow for the next city, she looked at her messages and one person's stood out the most.

It was from Dave.

_Hey, so I should probably tell you this in person, maybe tomorrow morning you this morning depending on when your reading it, you can come to the lobby downstairs, because I want to tell you something. I'll be there at 9. _

Sara looked at the clock, it was 9:12, she wrote a quick note to John then put her hair in a ponytail and put on jogging pants. She grabbed her purse and hotel room key then headed to the elevators. When she reached the lobby she wandered around still she spotted Dave.

"Hey Big Man" she said putting her hand on his back. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey Kid" Dave said as Sara took a seat across from him.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Sara asked, even though she knew from what John said the night before.

"Us, well, Sara, I don't know how to put this"

"Just tell me Dave" Sara said taking his hand.

He looked down.

"You've been an amazing friend, since I met you, and I just have these feelings for you that won't go away" he said.

Sara didn't know what to say, she was honestly at a loss for words. She wanted to say she felt the same, but she'd be lying. She had real strong feelings for John, but something about Dave made her want to talk to him for hours. Something about him made her feel like she knew him her whole life.

"I don't know what to say, maybe we should go somewhere else" Sara suggested.

"Alright" Dave said.

They headed to the elevator, and reached Dave's room within no time.

Sara took a seat on his couch, Dave sat next to her, he stared at her till she met his gaze. They just looked each other for a couple of minutes.

Something overcame Sara's emotions though, she pulled Dave by his shirt on top of her. He definitely didn't waste any time, he started to kiss her, they spent a good amount of time making out until Sara reached for the end of Dave's shirt. She pulled it over his head as he easily slid down the pants he was wearing. Next Dave ripped the shirt off from over Sara's head, pulling down her jogging pants and underwear at the same time.

"God Dave, I need you now" Sara moaned. Before she knew it Dave was inside of her. The pace he was going at was nothing she had ever experienced before. Different from John's touch and different from Randy's, his hands caressed her body.

As Dave started to back out, something stopped him.

"No" Sara said. Dave looked in her eyes, there was something there, some type of feeling.

They laid there for a few minutes, Dave rested his head right below Sara's neck. When he did exit her he laid the sweetest kisses on her body.

Sara sat up as she pulled her clothes back on.

"What's gonna happen with us, kid?" Dave asked stroking her hair.

"I don't know" Sara said. Curling up next to Dave.

There was peace and silence in the air, that was until Sara's cell phone rang.

"hold on" she said.

"Hey baby…yeah, I actually am going back now…yeah…kay…bye"

"John?" Dave asked.

"Yep" she said standing up.

"I'll talk to you later" she said, she kissed Dave softly on the lips and hugged him tight.

"There's my princess" John said as Sara entered their room.

"Hey" she said smiling.

John had definitely been the best boyfriend Sara has ever had. So why did she cheat on him, she knew what she was doing. The last thing she wanted to do was break his heart. John was the man of her dreams. It was just that Dave reminded her of her husband, her ex-husband. Even though they were now divorced, she still cared for the man a lot. And seeing someone who resembled him made her feel a certain comfort.

"Is something wrong?" John asked her.

"Nope, everything is fine" she said kissing John on the cheek.

"Great, because I was thinking tonight we could go out with Randy and the guys, you know it's also Paul's birthday so"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun" Sara said smiling.

* * *

**Stay tuned for Chapter 13... **  



	13. Knowing the truth

Here's 13, Enjoy!  
Only own Sara.

* * *

"I can trust you right?" Dave asked Paul Levesque, one of his best friends.

"Of course man" Paul said.

"You know Sara?"

"Yea"

"She and I, we just had sex" Dave confessed.

"Wait, isn't she dating John?"

"Yeah, but I don't know, I mean why would she do something with me if she loved John, maybe she doesn't love him" Dave continued.

"Wait, hold on there big man" Paul said gathering his thoughts.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Paul asked.

"Stop her? That's a stupid question" Dave said with a slight laugh.

* * *

"Shit" Sara mumbled to herself.

"What, whats wrong?"

"Um, nothing, I just need to take my medicine" Sara said going over to her cosmetic bag.

"Medicine, I didn't know you take medication" John said.

"Yeah, well it's no biggie" Sara said popping 2 of the pills in her mouth.

John took the bottle and looked at it.

"Wait" she said trying to grab it from him.

"What, it can't be that bad?" John said reading the name of the medication.

"Zoloft…isn't that an anti-depressant" John asked confused, he thought Sara was one of the most happiest people he's ever met.

"Yea, but it's no big deal John" Sara said taking the pill bottle back from him.

"Why are you on them?" he asked concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it" Sara said avoiding the subject.

"Well you're gonna have to eventually" John said walking away.

"You need to tell him the truth about everything" Sara's conscience told her. "Eventually" she told herself over and over.

* * *

That night was pretty nice, Sara got dressed up in a nice black dress that fit her body just right, John dressed causally, he looked amazing. Dave was there, Ric, Randy, Shawn, Stephanie, and a few others joined them.

"Thanks guys for coming out" Paul said as Sara and John came into the rented out club.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world" Sara said smiling.

She scanned the room spotting Dave and Randy talking, paranoia struck Sara's mind when she noticed them looking over at her.

"Hey can I borrow your girl for a sec?" Dave came over asking John.

"Yeah whatever" John said smiling.

"I'll be right back" Sara said as Randy and John started to talk about random things.

"Whats up Dave?" Sara asked casually.

"You know whats up" he said.

"What do you want me to do Dave? Break up with my boyfriend to be with you?" Sara asked folding her arms.

Dave let out a grin.

"You're stupid" Sara said hitting his arm and rolling her eyes.

"Ow, that's the one I had surgery on" he said rubbing his bicep.

"But in all seriousness, I'm going back to Smackdown tomorrow, so I'll email you, but you can't expect me to just forget about earlier, it was amazing, Kid"

Sara avoided his eyes.

"Mkay" she said.

"Is that all"

"Dave" she started looking in his eyes. "There's just so much you don't know, there's so much that John doesn't know, when I look at you, I see something that I used to love along time ago, and it just gets me all emotional" Sara said.

"Well tell me"

"I can't, at least not right now" she said. Then walked off to join John.

"Hey baby" John said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey"

"Well aren't you two just the cutest thing" Randy said with a smirk.

Sara rolled her eyes, "Not as cute as you" Sara said in a babyish voice squeezing Randy's cheeks.

"Ow, Dammit girl" he said rubbing his face.

Their relationship definitely changed, changed for the better.

John just laughed in amusement watching his girlfriend abuse his best friend. But in the back of his mind, he kept trying to figure out what she was keeping from him. So he figured he would go to the one person who probably knew, Candice Michelle.

* * *

The next day while Sara was relaxing in her hotel room she now shared with John, John decided to take a little field trip. He ended up at Candice Michelle's room knocking on the door still she opened it.

"Hey Cena" she said.

"Candice, I need your help" he said quickly.

"Um, sure, come in" she said her husband was visiting so he was lounging around the hotel room.

"You have to tell me about Sara, her past, what is she keeping from me" John asked.

"John, I don't think I should tell you, I mean that's for Sara to tell you" Candice said avoiding eye contact.

"Candice, please you have to help me" John pleaded.

"Candice, he has a right to know" her husband cut in.

Even though she felt like it was a bad idea to tell John, she had to, her gut feeling and her husband told her to tell John.

"She's been married before, and it ended on real bad terms" she began. "And, she was pregnant, but it was a miscarriage"

John just stared in amazement, he would have had no idea.

"Do you know what happened…with her and her ex?" John asked curiously.

"He cheated on her" Candice said.

John just shook his head, if only there was a way he could make things better, unfortunately in those types of circumstances, theres not much anyone can do.

"thanks for your help Candice" John said before leaving.

He walked back to his hotel room to see Sara painting her toe nails.

"Do you ever go out to get stuff like that done?" John said smiling.

"No, it's always funner to do it yourself"

"funner?" he said laughing at her grammar.

"Yeah, Funner" she said with a big smile on her face.


	14. I would never

**This is basically a transitional chapter; Enjoy..**

**I only own Sara.**

**

* * *

**If anything during the next few weeks, Sara talked to Dave more than usual, even on the phone when John wasn't around. She couldn't stop thinking of Dave, he was all that was on her mind. And it wasn't fair to John, not fair at all. And things certainly weren't getting any easier now that John was going to film his new movie.

"So are you going to come visit me?" John asked as he finished packing a few more of his belongings.

"Of course" Sara said smiling.

"Good" he said.

After packing up he sat down next to Sara.

"I love you" he said.

Sara smiled, "I love you too" she said warily.

After John left she immediately called Dave.

"Hey Kid"

"I need to see you"

"Um, okay, is everything alright?"

"Yea, I just miss you"

"Well, I'll see you in another week"

"Ugh"

"There's not much I can do baby" he said sweetly.

"I know"

"Look, I'll be there before you know it, okay"

"Okay"

"Bye baby"

"bye"

Sara threw her cell phone on her bed as she went to lay down. She closed her eyes and rested for a few minutes until someone came knocking on the door.

"Always someone interrupts me" She said to herself.

As she looked through the peephole she laughed to herself for a second.

She opened the door looking at the man standing in front of her.

"What can I do for you Adam?" Sara asked with her hand on her hip.

"I need help"

"With?"

"Amy, her birthday is coming up soon"

"Why don't you go ask someone who cares" Sara said about to shut the door.

"Sara please" he said looking at her sincerely.

"I don't even know what she likes"  
"Just come with me, I hate shopping alone" he pleaded.

"Fine, right now?" she asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Fine, come in for a sec" Sara said.

She walked over to her cell phone and grabbed her purse.

"You know, I don't like you that much Adam" Sara said as they drove past a shopping center.

"I know" he said.

"Here, lets go in here" Adam said pointing to one of the stores in the shopping center. The store just happened to be Tiffany's, surrounded by stores like Louis Vuitton, Hermes, Gucci, and the Red Door Salon.

"So what do you want to get her?" Sara asked as they stepped inside Tiffany's.

"I wanna get a ruby, like a necklace" he said.

Sara went around looking at different necklaces, till she found the perfect one.

"Look at this one Adam" she said as he came over to her.

"Sara, that one is perfect"

On their way back to the hotel it was pretty quiet till Adam decided to open his mouth.

"So how are things, you know since John left" Adam said.

"Um, well he just left today, so"

"Yea, but aren't you guys real serious?" Adam asked.

"Not as serious as you and Amy"

"What is that supposed to mean"

"I just don't think he'd go out to Tiffany's to get me such an expensive necklace" Sara said looking out the window.

"that's a lie" Adam said trying to brighten up her mood.

"Well, I don't know, anyways enough about that" Sara said as they finally pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Well thanks for helping me" he said.

"Yeah it was no problem" she said as she walked away from him.

When she got upstairs she saw Amy waiting for the elevator.

"Oh hey Amy" Sara said politely.

"Hey, so where is Adam?"

"Um, I don't know" Sara said.

"How do you not know, weren't you just with him?"

"I left before him"

"Wow, so first, Randy, then John, Then Dave and now my boyfriend?" Amy said with her hands on her hips.

"Whoa, you think I screwed around with Adam?" Sara said.

"Think, you're the slut of the company"

Sara just shook her head.

"You're such an idiot" she said walking off.

"Excuse me!" Amy said pulling Sara by the arm.

"nothing, let go of me" Sara said trying to struggle from Amy's hold.

"Did you call me an idiot?" Amy said.

"That's not the only thing you are, now let go of me" Sara demanded.

By the time she spoke Amy was pulling her hair and tackled her to the floor.

"Get off!" Sara yelled before she felt the weight of Amy off of her.

"What is wrong with you Amy?" Randy Orton said.

"She is!"

Randy shook his head and helped Sara up.

"what happened?" Randy asked as Sara brushed herself off.

"She thinks I screwed around with Adam, I only went to go help him pick out a birthday present for her!" Sara yelled loud enough for Amy to hear.

"Come on, lets get back to your room, you look tired" Randy said walking Sara to her room.

"Ugh I'm sick of this Randy" Sara said throwing herself onto the couch.

"Sick of what?"

"Everyone here, I have no friends"

"I'm your friend" Randy said sitting next to Sara rubbing her back.

She looked up and half smiled.

"Yeah, my only friend" she said.

"Whats going on Sara, your not ever like this" Randy said.

"It's nothing, I … nevermind" she said.

"No, tell me" he said holding her hand.

"there's nothing to tell, forget it Randy, I'll be fine" she said.

"Well okay, if you say so" he said.

"I do, so don't you have a date tonight or something?" Sara asked.

"Yeah but I can cancel" he said.

"Randy Keith, you are no way going to cancel your date" Sara said.

"Okay okay, don't hurt me" he said smiling.

"I would never" Sara said teasingly.


	15. Us

**Okay, it's been a while, i've had a bit of a writers block. i'll try to update soon asap! on tuesday i'm going to smackdown and ecw! I get to see Batista! holla! haha. Enjoy&Review!**

The next day Sara sat in her hotel room, the night before she couldn't sleep. She had gotten so used to John being next to her. But it had been a while since she actually hung out with Candice. They had gone from being inseparable to barely talking. So they decided to go shopping.

"Okay, we HAVE to get a starbucks first" Candice said as the two entered the mall.

"Yeah, because I definitely need something to wake me up" Sara said.

"Didn't sleep good last night?"

"Not at all"

Candice just rubbed Sara's back as they ordered their drinks.

"You know I told Dave I wanted to see him, I didn't realize how much I miss John now" Sara said.

"Wait, Dave, what?" Candice asked confused.

Sara just tried to avoid eye contact.

"Um, nevermind"

"Wait, no tell me" Candice said. "You tell me everything"

Sara just bit her lip then sighed. "It happened a while ago, me and Dave slept together, it was just a one night thing, or so I thought, he's just so different, and he reminds me of-"

"Chris?" Candice finished.

"Yes" Sara said with her head down.

"Don't feel bad sweetie, you just ran to someone who you came to be familiar with"

"I slept with him though Candice, John would never forgive me"

"Look, as long as he doesn't find now, everything will be fine"

"I hope you're right" Sara said under her breath.

-x-o-x-o-

The following week, Smackdown was there for a supershow with Raw. Sara tried looking everywhere for Dave.

"God where is he?" she asked herself going to sit down in her office after looking around for nearly 10 minutes.

She decided to send John an email, she was planning on visiting him in 2 weeks, and was more than excited to let him know. She wanted to be embraced in his touch again and to be held in his arms at night when she fell asleep.

"Hey" Sara heard a deep voice say, she looked up from her laptop and saw Dave standing in the doorway. An instant smile formed on her face as she jumped up as wrapped her arms around Dave.

"You look amazing" he said.

"Whatever, I'm a total mess" she said running her hand through her hair.

"Miss John?" he asked.

She sighed. "More than anything"

Dave just nodded, a little disappointed inside.

"I've just had a lot of time to think" she started.

"About?"

"About us, and what we did" she said then went to close the door and locked it.

"I don't want it getting out about us" she said sitting on the long table in front of Dave.

"I understand" he said taking a deep breath.

"But, I still have these feelings deep down that just won't go away" she said seeing a smile slowly form on his face. She reached out for his hand and pulled him close to her.

"You're an amazing man, and you can have pretty much anyone you want, find someone who can love you back even more than you love them, as long as I see you happy, then I'll be happy" she said smiling.

He just smiled back at her. "I can't do that" he said then pressed his lips against hers suddenly.

She tried to push him, but decided she didn't want to, she gave into his kiss opening her mouth letting his tongue brush against hers.


	16. Old Times Sake

**Okay, this is really short but this is the last chapter of Better Than Sex, basically I'm going to start a sequel and you'll see, it'll be full of surprises. I promise.**

Sara walked into her new hotel room crying her eyes out, she threw everything on the floor and dropped onto the bed only to realize she wasn't the only one in the bed. When she looked up she saw Randy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked wiping the tears away.

"Why are you crying?" he asked back.

"Me and John broke up" she said sitting up.

"Oh" was all he could say.

"I'm sorry" he said trying to comfort her.

"It's fine, I'll get over it" she said.

**_-flashback-_**

_"Wait, what?" Sara asked confused._

_"I didn't mean for it to be this way, you know I love you. But I guess it's just not in love, you're a great person Sara, you really are"_

_"I see" Sara said watching her heart break in front of her. She couldn't be that angry though, she did cheat on John with Dave. But just the way he was doing it, the words he was saying. He was trying to put them together, but they were coming out horribly wrong._

_"Please, I hope you can forgive me and we can stay friends" he said._

_"Yeah, of course" Sara said. But once she was alone, she burst into tears._

**_-end flashback-_**

"I need to see Dave" was all Sara could think about. That was until Randy pressed his lips against hers all of a sudden. She was still laying on the bed when he backed out.

"Wh..what was that for?"

"I don't know" he said. "Old times sake"

Sara just shook her head and slapped his arm.

"Why are you in here anyway?"

"To make sure you were Okay"

"John sent you?"

"Yeah"

Sara smiled, John was always such a sweetheart.

Randy was still hovering over her as Sara stared into his eyes. Something reconnected at that moment; she pulled Randy's lips towards hers as they started to rebuild that old relationship that was once alive.

**The End .. **

**I'll start writing the sequel asap, it'll be titled Such a Terrible Trend. **

**Thank for you everyone who reviewed / exp : **OMFGCARLITOANDCENARHAWTTTTTTTT (nice new name haha) , MissPhilippinesSuperStar, and latingurl1523


End file.
